


Connected

by TwinkieMonsterTallah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND LIKE IT!, Nightmares, PTSD?, i don't remember where it was though, i got to the end and couldn't think of anything, i hope they're in character, inspired by a fanart on Tumblr, is that one right?, just get to the creepy kiss and you'll know what the picture was, so read your fanfiction, this is my first Voltron fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/pseuds/TwinkieMonsterTallah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re connected, you and me.” Sendak’s voice echoed around the room. “Both part of the Galra Empire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

“We’re connected, you and me.” Sendak’s voice echoed around the room. “Both part of the Galra Empire.”

“No! I’m not like you!” Shiro said, barely containing his fear. 

“You’ve been broken and reformed.” Sendak seemed to gently chide him. “Just look at your hand.” 

Shiro involuntarily looked down at the Galra-tech, then determinedly clenched his fist and looked back at the cryo pod. “That’s not me!” 

“It's the strongest part of you! Embrace it!” Sendak commanded. “The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it; you'll never beat Zarkon! He's already defeated you!” 

Shiro grabbed the sides of his head, desperate to block Sendak’s words. Like a child refusing to obey authority, he cried, “I’m not listening to you!” 

“Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?!” Sendak taunted. 

“STOP IT!” Shiro screamed, punching the cryo pod hard enough to crack the class. He dropped to his knees and hunched over, panting to try to clear his mind. He looked up at the sleeping prisoner, eyes widening in shock as he did. The pod was empty! Where was Sendak?! 

A hand on his collar forced Shiro to straighten up into a standing position. He seemed to have gone back a bit too far, because a large, clawed band was on his back, lifting him up to meet a fanged mouth. Sendak easily crushed Shiro’s cyborg prosthetic with his own. With a dark chuckle, he spoke, his lips brushing over Shiro’s; “We’re connected…” 

*********** 

“NO!” Shiro screamed and bolted upright in his bed. He lifted his prosthetic to make sure it was still there, still in one piece. He looked around to make sure Sendak wasn’t in his room, even though the logical part of his brain was reminding him that Sendak was gone forever. 

Reassured that nothing was out of place, Shiro buried his head in his hands and hunched over. He tried to steady his breathing and racing heart, but Sendak’s words still rang in his mind. The other Paladins didn’t know what he did about the Galra. They hadn’t seen the full extent of their cruelty and corruption. When the time came that they did finally witness the full extent of Zarkon’s power, how would he protect them? How would Shiro keep Pidge smiling and tinkering with their computers? How would he keep Hunk cheerful and bugging Pidge by trying to touch their computers? How would he keep Lance confident and flirtatious? How would he keep Keith fiery and temperamental in the way everyone knew and loved? 

The sound of the door hissing open had Shiro raising his hand, faintly glowing purple, ready to use. The small figure in the doorway didn’t even hesitate to come into the room and stand next to his bed. In the dim light from the corridor, Shiro could see that it was Pidge. 

“Hey, what’re you doing up?” Shiro asked. 

“I heard you yelling and came to see if you were ok.” Pidge replied. “Are you alright? What’s going on?” 

Shiro ruffled the green Paladin’s hair with a soft, forced smile. “Nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t asleep. I was helping Coran work on a couple of bugs from the Galra crystal, and I heard you while I was getting a few tools for him.” Pidge put a hand on top of Shiro’s head. Their voice softened and they said, “Sendak got to you today, didn’t he? What did he say to you?” 

“It…” Shiro swallowed. “It was nothing. I –“ 

“It wasn’t nothing that you were screaming about!” Pidge interrupted. “You don’t need to hold onto all of this by yourself you know! We’re supposed to be a team, so you know that you can talk to us! What did Sendak say to you?” 

Shiro shook his head and looked down. “I don’t feel ready to talk about it. I don’t know how to talk about it.” 

“When you’re ready to, I’m right here.” Pidge hugged Shiro tightly. “We’re all here.” 

Shiro leaned into the hug and smiled, for real this time. “Thanks Pidge.”


End file.
